You Are Not Alone
by CoraPearson
Summary: Angel Johnson one day finds the attic door open, when she walks in she finds out that she's from a parallel universe and is called Adalyn Tyler. She is a witch from the Adams line of witches and is Rose's sister. When The Doctor meets Rose and Ada he becomes interested in her because of her powers and abilities. To think she never thought that her life would be like this!
1. Chapter 1: Adalyn Leann Tyler

**You Are Not Alone.**

**Summery: **Angel Johnson one day finds the attic door open, when she walks in she finds out that she's from a parallel universe and is called Adalyn Tyler. She is a witch from the Adams line of witches and is Rose's sister. When The Doctor meets Rose and Ada he becomes interested in her because of her powers and abilities. To think she never thought that her life would be like this!

* * *

><p><strong>Character page-Adalyn Leann Tyler<strong>

**Nicknames: **Ada, Lyn, Lee and Ann.

**Age: **22 years old (3 years older than Rose.)

**Species: **Human (Formally.), Witch-Whitelighter (Now.).

**Personality: **Serious, Caring, and Forgiving (Depending on the situation.), Protective.

**Basic Wiccan Skills: **Spell casting, Scrying, Potion brewing and Divining.

**Witch Powers: **Advanced Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Deflection, Empathy, Enhanced Intuition, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Floating, Vortex Creation, Time Travel, Telepathy, Premonitions and Automatic Supernatural and Alien Knowledge.

**Whitelighter Powers: **High Resistance, Orb Shield, Orbing, Hovering, Healing, Mind Manipulation, Themokinesis, Photokinesis, Literary Manipulation, Sensing, Cloaking, Reconstitution, Regeneration, Immortality and Onmilingualism.

* * *

><p>"Love makes you stronger!" – Ada.<p>

"I Love You" – The Doctor.

"I Love you too" – Ada.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a WHAT!

**You Are Not Alone.**

**Summery: **Angel Johnson one day finds the attic door open, when she walks in she finds out that she's from a parallel universe and is called Adalyn Tyler. She is a witch from the Adams line of witches and is Rose's sister. When The Doctor meets Rose and Ada he becomes interested in her because of her powers and abilities. To think she never thought that her life would be like this!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: I'm a WHAT!<strong>

Angel had just finished watching her favourite programme Doctor Who series 1 episode. She had always loved that episode because she loved the actor who played Rose, Billie Piper. Suddenly there was a noise in her closed off attic, so she decided to take a look and see what the matter was "I wonder what's up here." she said to herself as she walked up the stairs towards the always locked door when suddenly the door opened on itself. She peered in looking around in awe and curiosity that's when she found an old trunk in the corner of the room, she opened it up to find an old book by the looks of it she thought it was an old book of witchcraft she opened the book up and inside there was a note from her unknown parents telling her something about their family secret.

* * *

><p>Dear Angel,<p>

Hello darling I know this will be a bit confusing and weird but please don't throw this letter away yet. I need you to sit down somewhere for when I tell you this. Are you sat down yet? So let's start off with some background information my name is Jaqueline Angela Suzette Prentice-Tyler, your step-fathers name is Peter Alan Tyler, Your real name is Adalyn Leann Tyler. When you were young you started to show signs of being magical we bound your powers and sent you to a parallel universe that is the opposite to the one I'm in.

Now I'm thinking you want to know what our family secret is? Well our family mainly the female side are witches which makes you one as well. But you're not just a normal witch because your birth father was my white lighter called Sam Wilder, which makes you a witch-white lighter.

Now I am guessing that you are now 21 years old and have just found the attic door open? Anyway now that you have you need to come back to this parallel world and to where you were born. To get your powers you need to say the incantation in the front of the book but after you return to me, next our Family started off as the Adams and has changed over the years.

That's all I can say other than when you return I might not have my powers as I have binded them, But I will still have basic wiccan magic that witches without powers have.

All my love,  
>your mother.<br>Xxxx  
>P.s You still have your basic Wiccan magic<p>

* * *

><p>After she finished reading the overwhelming letter she thought to herself 'shall I go back?', 'yeah I should' and with that she search through The Book of Shadows for the right spell. "Ah here it is." she said to herself.<p>

"A Time for everything and to everything its place,  
>return what has been moved through time and space."<p>

* * *

><p>"Love makes you stronger!" – Ada.<p>

"I Love You" – The Doctor.

"I Love you too" – Ada.


	3. Chapter 3: Rose and Ada Part 1

**You Are Not Alone.**

**Summery: **Angel Johnson one day finds the attic door open, when she walks in she finds out that she's from a parallel universe and is called Adalyn Tyler. She is a witch from the Adams line of witches and is Rose's sister. When The Doctor meets Rose and Ada he becomes interested in her because of her powers and abilities. To think she never thought that her life would be like this!

Scene Change: ~8~

Spells: "'...'"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Rose and Adalyn<strong>

In a flat, South London. An alarm clock went off in two different rooms, both clocks read '7:30' in red block writing. The two blonde women, identified as Rose and Adalyn were getting up and getting ready for work. They kiss their mother who is also blonde, goodbye. Then both girls walked out with a "Bye!" and got a reply of "See ya later."

~8~

They take the bus to Central London, getting off outside of the department store. On the window of the store there is a banner reading 'Henrick's sale, sale Henrick's'. As the day passed, Rose moved piles of display clothes around the ladies wear section, she talks to Ada for a while then they decide to go into Trafalgar Square to meet Mickey, Rose's boyfriend for lunch, before going back to work. Eventually, the store was starting to there was an announcement on the system "This is a customer announcement. The store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you." Rose, Ada and the girls start walking to the doors but as Rose and Ada get there, a guard is standing there holding a lottery bag for them to take down. After grabbing the bag Rose turns to Ada, "Will you stay up here? If I need help I'll shout." Ada nods her head clearly saying "Yes, sure. But hurry up." Rose nods before taking the lift down to the basement.

Once there, Rose walks out into the abandoned hallway shouting out, "Wilson? Wilson, I've got the lottery money. Wilson, are you there?" walking past a door saying 'Office of H P Wilson, CEO.' She gets no reply, so she tries again "I can't hang about 'cos they're closing the shop, plus Ada's waiting for me to go back up. Wilson! Oh, come on." As she walks down the corridor, there's something cluttering around further down. Still not getting any reply she tries again "Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Rose. Hello? Wilson?" She starts walking down the corridor, she some finds the door to the store room. When she goes in she turns on the lights, to find the room full of boxes of clothes and dressing dummies. She tries shouting again, "Wilson? Wilson!" Still getting no reply, she explores the room. Behind her the door slams shut, locked. She runs back to try and open it but she can't. Finding it locked she exclaimed out tiredly "You're kidding me." After hearing more noises she asks "Is that someone mucking about? Who is it?" a little bit scared than she would care to let out. More a little away from her, a dummy turns to watch her, then starts to approach her. Finding it funny, probably a joke, she calls out "Yeah, you got me. Very funny." Then another starts moving and then a third one. Still thinking it's a joke she calls out again "Right, I've got the joke. Who's idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it? Derek, is this you?" More shop dummies start moving, backing her into the corner of the storage area. When they have her backed into a wall she lets out a panicked yell "Ada!" as she see's one of the dummies raise it's arm to point at her.

Meanwhile, upstairs next to the lift when she hears Rose calling out in a panicked voice "Ada!" She makes sure no one can see her before orbing to where Rose is.

Arriving in front of Rose she is attacked in a hug, by her frightened sister. She chuckles, saying "Hey, hey. Your okay. Your safe now. I've got you." Comforting her the best she could in the situation. Rose just nods her head, feeling safer that her sister would keep her safe. Unknown to them, The Doctor had watched the whole scene carefully and curiously, waiting for the right time to ump in. He was curious about this 'Ada'. She looked three years older than the girl she was holding. He didn't hear her name, he only heard the other one. He opened the door behind the two girls, making them jump before grabbing onto one of their hands, dragging them both down the hallway shouting "RUN!" While running Rose asks "Ada, could you orb me home please?" She surprise's the Doctor when she stops. He turns around to see Ada talking to Rose. "Are you sure?" Rose nods. "Okay, Then. Home." She replies, nodding her head in Rose's direction. Rose disappears in baby blue orbs, going home. Ada turns around to see the Doctor looking at her with a curious expression on his face. "What did you do to her? Where is she?" He asks. "I sent her home. She was scared." she replied with a small smile on her face before saying "Come on, then. Let's go." She takes his hand leading him to a service lift. Before the door closes one of the Autons puts his arm into the lift to stop them, but the Doctor just pulls it off. After that the doors close and the lift goes up.

~8~

Inside the lift, Ada and the Doctor start talking. To pass the time.

"You pulled it's arm off"  
>"Yep. It's Plastic" he replied turning towards her. Looking at her curiously, trying to figure out what or who she was. Witch? No. Maybe she's a Witch White lighter? Yes. He had heard of both Witches and White lighters along with their Elders. But he never saw one at all in all his nine incarnations. He wondered what powers she had.<br>"Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?" she asks. already knowing their not. But what's the harm in playing dumb?  
>"Why would they be students?" He asks her. Wanting her to explain it to him.<br>"I don't know." She stated, Confused.  
>" Well, you said it. Why students?" He questions, wanting to know her reasons.<br>"'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students." She says, thinking about it. It does make sense. It could be. Plus she needed to keep her act up.  
>"That makes sense. Well Done." He congratulates her, smiling. Making her say 'Thanks.' Before adding, "They're not students." For that Ada just rolls her eyes.<br>"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police." She tells him smugly. Crossing her arms with a smirk.  
>"Who's Wilson?" He asked, Confused.<br>"Chief Electrician." She said, stating the obvious.  
>"Wilson's dead." He stated. Just now looking at her. Ada stood there just looking at him in disbelief and sadness in her eyes.<p>

~8~

As they walked out into the back of the building, Ada decides to speak out "That's just not funny. That's sick!" As they were standing there outside the lift, they started to talk. "Hold on. Mind your eyes." He warned her. "I've had enough of this now." she stated, bored as the Doctor started to disable the lift with his sonic screwdriver. "Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?" She asked him, Curiously wanting to know what he would say. "They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He said pointing to the bomb that he had "So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." He said before shutting the door. Leaving Ada just standing there, after a couple of seconds he opens the door again "I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?" he asks. "Adalyn, but I like being called Ada. Why?" She asked. Nice to meet you, Ada. Run for your life!" and with that he went back in.

~8~

Ada makes her way down the main road, nervous of the shopping dummies in the windows. She runs across the road, nearly becoming a hood ordainment for a back cab. The taxi driver opens his window and shouts out "Oi, Watch it!" She waves him off, there was a big explosion on the top floor of Henrick's. She then runs past an out of date 'police telephone' box parked in an ally between two different stores.

~8~

When she gets in BBC News 24 is on. The time '20:45'. She could hear a reporter talking about the fire, she could hear her mother on the phone talking to someone. At some point Mickey, Rose's boyfriend walks in. Jackie walks over to Ada with the phone in her hand. "It's Debbie on the end. She knows a man on the Mirror. Five hundred quid for an interview." She tells her daughter. "Oh that's brilliant! Give it here." Ada takes the phone from Jackie, ends the call then puts it on the coffee table, not bothered."Well, you've got to find some way of making money. Your job's kaput and I'm not bailing you out." their mother states to them both. The phone rings again and she answers it "Bev! She's alive. I've told her, sue for compensation. She was within seconds of death." she says into the phone, walking off. "What're you drinking, tea? Nah, nah, that's no good, that's no good. You're in shock. You need something stronger." Mickey states as he takes a look into both girls cups. "I'm all right." We both tell him. Looking at him. "Now, come on, you deserve a proper drink. We're going down the pub, you, me and Ada. My treat. How about it?" He said to us before getting up. "Is there a match on?" Rose asked him, amusingly. "No, I'm just thinking about you, babe." he said, making Ada snort at which in turn makes him give her a death glare. "There's a match on, ain't there." We both state, clearly amused by him. "That's not the point, but we could catch the last five minutes." He says, thinking about it. Then tries to change the subject back. "Go on, then. We're fine, really. Go. Get rid of that." I said chucking him the plastic arm that I was holding. Rose and Mickey kiss, say goodbye and then he starts to leave. "Bye, bye" he calls out. "Bye." We reply back. Mickey pretends to strangle himself with the arm before going.

Outside, Mickey is walking down the street whistling. He throws the arm into the dumpster, while somewhere else a couple are having a blazing row.

~8~

Next morning, both girls alarms go off at 7:30 as usual. Rose and Ada wake to hear Jackie shouting "There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go to." After that they both lie down in bed for a few minutes before getting out of bed.

Later on, Rose, Ada are in the kitchen talking to Jackie about jobs they could get. "There's Finch's. You could try them. They've always got jobs." She suggests. But Rose doesn't feel that optimistic about it. "Oh, great. The butchers." Rose says sarcastically. "Well, it might do you good. That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about compensation. You've had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek! I know she is Greek, but that's not the point. It was a valid claim." Jackie tells them, Before going back into her room.

Something rattles at the door, so Rose goes to check what it is. Before calling out to her mother "Mum, you're such a liar. I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays." Jackie shouts out to her telling her 'she did it weeks back'. "No, you thought about it." We tell her. This time Ada goes to check the door, finding screws that use to be in the cat flap on the floor. Rose goes to open it only to find the Doctor on the other side of it. They both open the door. "What're you doing here?" he asks them. "We live here." We tell him. Wierded out at the fact that he's stood at our door. "Well, what do you do that for?" he asks this time. Looking at them both. "Because we do. We're only at home because someone blew up our job." We tell him, not seeing any point in this conversation. "I must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" he knocks their heads, seeming disappointed about something. "No, boneheads. Bye, then." He turns to leave, only to get pulled back by Rose. "You. Inside. Right now." She drags him inside the flat. Ada shuts the door as Jackie calls out asking. "Who is it?"

~8~

Jackie is in her room putting on her make-up, she hears her daughters voice calling back to her "It's about last night. He's part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes" Jackie called back saying "She deserves compensation." She turns around to see a man in the doorway of her bedroom. "Oh, we're talking millions." he said to her, whilst looking around. "I'm in my dressing gown." She stated. "Yes, you are." He replied, not realising where the conversation was going. "There's a strange man in my bedroom." She continued, her voice turning sultry. On the edge of a purr. She made her way around the bed, pushing her chest showing a bit more cleavage. "Yes, there is." he replied, walking back out into the corridor. "Well, anything could happen." She purred, starting to undress her gown. But the Doctor cut her off with a blunt "No." before walking off into the living room where Rose and Ada were, waiting for him.

"Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?" Rose called out as soon as she was in the kitchen.  
>"Might as well, thanks. Just milk." He replied back to her as looked around, again.<br>"You should go to the police. Seriously. Both of you." She continued, not noticing what was going on in the next room. The Doctor looked at a copy of Heat magazine that was on the table.  
>"That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien." He stated, looking at some picture that were in there.<br>"I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong." Ada, who had acted none existent till this point stated. The Doctor, who was still not paying attention, flicked through a book.  
>"Hmm. Sad ending." He murmured. Putting the book back.<br>"They said on the news they'd found a body." She went on, still not noticing the Doctor exploring the living room.  
>"Rose and Adalyn Tyler." He stated, before going towards the mirror on the other side of the room. "Ah, could've been worse. Look at the ears." he said, flapping his ears.<br>"All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke." She told him. In the living room, the Doctor picked up a pack of cards and started shuffling them. When he said "Luck be a lady."  
>"Anyway, if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying." Ada spoke up, interrupting Rose's and the Doctor's conversation. The Doctor who was previously shuffling the cards, made them go everywhere.<br>"I want you to explain everything." Ada stated, turning towards him. Expecting a reply of some sort.  
>"Maybe not." he told her. In the background the cat flap rattles.<br>"What's that, then? You got a cat?" He asked, after he heard the cat flap go.  
>"No." Rose and Ada replied. Ada see's the Auton arm dangling in the air. It goes straight for the Doctor, she tries to get it off his face. Rose who is in the kitchen and doesn't know what's going on the other room continues " We did have, but now they're just strays. They come in off the estate." Rose comes in from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee, puts them down still not taking any notice of what's going on behind her.<br>"I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?" Both girls asked at the same time. They mangle to get the arm off of the Doctor, it stops in mid-air before going for Ada this time. He pulls at it, pulling Ada on top of him as they fall onto the coffee table. Making it smash. Jackie who was using her hairdryer, didn't hear a thing. The Doctor manages to get the arm off of Ada with his sonic screwdriver, jabbing the device into the palm. The fingers stop flexing.  
>"It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless." He tells them, throwing the arm to Ada so she can hold it.<br>"Do you think?" She said, amused. Before whacking him with it in the arm.  
>"Ow!" He said, rubbing his hurt arm.<p>

They all walk out into the staircase outside the apartment when Rose speaks "Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off." The Doctor looks at them before replying, "Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See you." Cheerfully, smiling at them before turning and leaving. Rose and Ada follow him out. "But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me." Ada told him. "Ten out of ten for observation." he stated. Waking off. "You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on." She demanded. "No, I don't." He said flatly, still walking off.

~8~

Walking outside, Rose and Ada trying to catch up with the Doctor when Ada called out "All right, then. we'll go to the police. we'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell us, or we'll start talking." The Doctor turned around to look at them before saying "Is that supposed to sound tough?" She thought for a couple of seconds, then replied "Sort of." He shook his head then told us, "It doesn't work." Ada sighed and asked "Who are you?" "Told you. The Doctor." Making Rose puzzled. Ada carried on "Yeah, but Doctor what?" He just looked at her before replying simply "Just the Doctor." They both looked confused. "The Doctor." They asked. "Hello!" He replied, beaming and smiling at them. "Is that supposed to sound impressive?" Rose asked, amused. Lifting an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms. He nodded his head "Sort of." He said. "Come on, then. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?" Ada asked him this time. He looked at her, "No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home." He told them. " But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?" She asked him, trying to get back on track. "Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all." He scoffed. "It tried to kill me." she told him. "It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met me." He explained to her. Rolling his eyes at her. "So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you." She raised her eyebrows at him, then rolled her eyes. "Sort of, yeah." He said, nodding his head. They both scoffed at him, shaking their heads at him "You're full of it" they said together. "Sort of, yeah." He repeated himself. "But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?" Rose asked, wanting some answers. "No one." He told them. "What, you're on your own?" Ada asked, curious. "Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on." He said, looking at the two. "Ok. Start from the beginning. I mean. if we're going to go with living plastic, and we don't even believe that, but if we do, how do we kill it?" Ada asked him, curiously. "The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead." he explains. "So, that's radio control?" Rose asked him. "Thought control. Are you all right?" He asked, looking at them. "Yeah. So, what's controlling it, then?" They both replied. "Long story." he said. "But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that all about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" Ada asked this time. "No." He told her, laughing. "No." She repeated. "It's not a price war. They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?" He asked. "No." "Yes." Both girls said at the same time. "But your still listening." He told us. He grabbed both Rose and Ada's hands before saying "Do you know what we were saying about the earth revolving? Its like when your a kid. The fist time they tell you the worlds turning and you cant just believe it because everything is standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling about the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We are falling through space you, me and Ada, clinging to the skin of this tiny world, and if we let go." he said letting go of our hands before continuing, "That is who I am. Now, forget me, Rose and Adalyn Tyler. Go home." He turns and walks off, leaving Rose and Ada to cross the street only to stop as they heard a noise. They turn back and nothings there. The TARDIS is gone.

* * *

><p>"Love makes you stronger!" – Ada.<p>

"I Love You" – The Doctor.

"I Love you too" – Ada.


End file.
